Enseñar a un Sinvergüenza
by Sorg-Esp Beltza
Summary: La vida de Susan Boyle, una Slytherin un tanto particular, era plácida hasta que apareció en escena Sirius Black. El primito de Narcissa era verdaderamente insoportable y sin duda necesitaba una lección o dos de buen comportamiento.
1. Chapter 1

Potterverso perteneciente a Rowling, aunque Susan es creación mía.

I

Cuando el sombrero seleccionador situó a Susan Boyle en Slytherin se produjo un variado compendio de reacciones, aunque en realidad aquello podría haberse definido como conmoción contenida. Por supuesto, Albus Dumbledore se limitó a mirar fijamente a la niña, sin dejar asomar el menor atisbo de nada. En contraste, Minerva McGonegall ahogó un grito sordo mientras que Horace Slughorn, muy capaz de intuir las posibilidades que se le abrían con esta nueva alumna, palmoteaba encantado. Los alumnos, por su parte, reaccionaron como siempre. Bueno, casi todos: los Ravenclaws permanecieron genuinamente indiferentes porque Boyle no pasaba a formar parte de su templo de sapiencia; los Griffyndor, por supuesto, la abuchearon sonoramente mientras grababan en sus mentes su nombre y su cara en el apartado de "enemigos irreconciliables"; mientras que los Hufflepuff se limitaron a aplaudir.

Los Slytherin, en cambio, permanecieron mudos, asombrados, mientras la niña, con paso firme y una seguridad impropia de una alumna de primero, se dirigía hacia su mesa. Un par de principiantes, tras dirigir una mirada interrogadora a un chico mayor rubio y delgado y recibir del mismo un sutil gesto de asentimiento, inmediatamente le hicieron sitio y Susan Boyle se sentó junto a ellos con una resolución que contribuyó aún más a alimentar el halo de desconcierto y misterio que la acompañaría a lo largo de toda su carrera escolar.

Esto había ocurrido hacía ya varios años, y aunque no se habían acostumbrado del todo a ella, los Slytherin, en su fuero interno, reconocían que era un valioso miembro y que era mejor, infinitamente mejor, tenerla entre ellos. Horace Slughorn, por su parte, la tomó como alumna preferida en cuanto Andrómeda Black abandonó el colegio, postergando incluso a su propia hermana Narcissa y, para su completo estupor, a Lucius Malfoy.

Y es que Susan Boyle era hija de muggles. No había, que ella supiera, y conocía hasta cuatro generaciones de antepasados cuidadosamente apuntados por su difunta madre en la primera página de la biblia familiar, ni un solo mago o bruja entre sus ancestros.

No era la primera vez que el sombrero seleccionador colocaba a un alumno de familia muggle en Slytherin, aunque, como dijo Andrómeda, "debía hacer siglos que aquello no ocurría". Por supuesto, desde su primera cena en el Gran Comedor, Susan generó toda clase de comentarios y chismorreos. "¿Qué características podría tener aquella niña alta y muy erguida, de cabello rubio y tez pálida y pecosa para hacer que el sombrero la colocara en tan infausta residencia?" Se preguntaban los miembros de las otras tres casas. Los Slytherins, por su parte, acabaron optando por no indagar mucho, tratarla de manera cortés, pero sin llegar a intimar, y beneficiarse de los numerosos puntos que Susan les hacía ganar, tanto en el terreno académico como en el deportivo.

A Susan, por su parte, le bastó una simple ojeada para hacerse una composición de lugar bastante exacta. En adelante, procuraría sacar el máximo partido de su formación mágica y sería prudente en sus relaciones personales y procuraría no meterse en líos. Sus compañeras de dormitorio, entre las que se encontraba Narcissa Black, no sabían demasiado de su vida fuera de Hogwarts.

No tenían ni idea, por ejemplo, de que Susan era la quinta de nueve hermanos, y que su padre era un modesto predicador que se había quedado viudo cuando ella tenía ocho años. En medio de todos ellos, a menudo no era considerada lo bastante mayor para participar de las actividades de los mayores, ni lo suficientemente pequeña para las de los menores, y además, habida cuenta de la viudez de su padre, había tenido que apañárselas sola desde bien joven. Susan era inteligente y despierta. Y por supuesto era ambiciosa. Pero lo que Susan ambicionaba era ni más ni menos que ser feliz. Aquel compendio de características y circunstancias habían hecho de Susan una bruja muy interesante. Al menos, así lo consideró el sombrero. Y por esta razón, hizo caso omiso de su ausencia de pedigrí mágico y la puso donde la puso.

Más o menos, en lo que llevaba de carrera académica, había ido logrando sus objetivos. Su vida era, dentro de lo que cabía en aquella época un tanto turbulenta en el mundo mágico, y considerando su origen, bastante aceptable.

Hasta que entró en el colegio el primo de Narcissa, Sirius Black, y dio al traste con casi todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

"_Insufrible_" era un término benévolo para describir a Sirius Black. Alto, guaperas y no exento de talento, como el resto de la familia, había hecho de desprestigiar lo más posible la solera y el renombre de su apellido el _leit motiv_ de su vida. Algo que, en un principio, Susan había achacado a una particularmente turbulenta adolescencia que, llegado el momento, amainaría. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que había errado en su juicio.

Recordaba vívidamente su selección. De manera resumida, podía evocar que no le pareció especialmente interesante cuando se dirigía hacia el taburete. En cambio, cuando se alejó del mismo había conseguido despertar su curiosidad. Bueno, decir eso es poco, había despertado la curiosidad de prácticamente todo el Gran Comedor. Casi como su propia selección años atrás. Y no era para menos. Sirius Black, contra todo pronóstico, acababa de ser seleccionado para el sempiterno archienemigo: Gryffindor. _¿Sería que el sombrero empezaba a acusar la edad?_

La causa de su interés no era, por supuesto, la extraordinaria reacción que parecía haber causado en sus primas, la expresión de colapso mental que Minerva McGonegall no se esforzaba lo más mínimo en contener o la igualmente mal disimulada decepción de Horace Slughorn, que parecía querer coleccionar Blacks como si fueran cromos de las ranas de chocolate. Era algo en su expresión, que parecía desafiar a lo divino y a lo humano, lo que despertó su curiosidad.

Susan inmediatamente se percató de la peculiar relación que los primos mantenían. Sospechaba que con Bellatrix la cosa debía ir muy tensa, pero afortunadamente, la mayor de las hermanas Black ya estaba fuera del colegio, así que no habría ocasión de comprobarlo. Andrómeda era prudentemente respetada por el díscolo primo, cosa que no le extrañaba puesto que se trataba de alguien muy capaz que hacía lo que le daba la gana dejando muy claro que los demás ni sabían de sus andanzas ni tenían por qué saberlo. Susan comprendía bastante bien a Andrómeda. Ella también era la hermanda de en medio y había aprendido a volar por debajo del radar familiar. No estaba segura, sin embargo, de si se trataba de admiración, temor, o más bien una mezcla de los dos lo que realmente hacía que Sirius respetase a la mediana de las Black.

En esta tesitura, era lógico que el principal objetivo de sus odios fuera Narcissa. A Susan Narcissa no le caía del todo mal. Era estirada, si, y rica, sumamente rica. Y de familia de sangre pura y además blasonada. Pero al menos Narcissa era capaz de disimular, cosa que su noviete por entonces, el cretino rubiales de Lucius Malfoy tenía todavía que practicar mucho. Pero, volviendo a Narcissa, era digna y distante, capaz de tomar distancia de las disparatadas andanzas de su primo. Hasta que la sacaban de quicio, claro está. Y Sirius Black se esmeraba particularmente en eso precisamente, en sacar de quicio a Narcissa.

Lechuzas que arrojaban bombas fétidas a su paso por un corredor oscuro, petardos debajo de la mesa, libros hechizados para cerrarse de golpe en medio del venerado silencio impuesto por la señora Pince, grajeas de todos los sabores trucadas o incluso una pluma que arrojaba tinta a la cara fueron algunas de las bromas más sonadas. La venganza de Narcissa, que sin duda tuvo lugar puntualmente para todas y cada una de las fechorías de Sirius, permaneció siempre desconocida para Susan, que lo único que observaba era que la euforia post fechoría le duraba poco a Sirius, tornándose pronto por una expresión mal contenida de disgusto.

Generalmente, todos los demás Slytherins, excepto tal vez el rarito de Severus Snape, podían permanecer al margen. Y en el caso de Snape se debía, en gran medida, a la influencia perniciosa de otro camorrista, el tal James Potter. Generalmente. Pero en aquella ocasión no ocurrió así. Y aquello fue la causa que hizo que Susan Boyle y Narcissa Black sellaran una alianza.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Ser hija de un pastor de la Iglesia de Inglaterra tenía sus inconvenientes que se añadían al hecho de no pertenecer a una familia de magos.

El reverendo Boyle, gracias a Dios, era un hombre de carácter tolerante que aceptaba que su hija mediana fuera una bruja, aunque prefería no profundizar demasiado en ello por dos razones. La primera, evidentemente, era que tenía otros ocho hijos que le proveían con puntualidad de numerosas y variadas preocupaciones. En ese sentido, Susan era un remanso de paz en medio de la guerra doméstica. La segunda razón, mucho más íntima, era que en el fondo le incomodaba la posibilidad de que, si se ponía a meditar desde un punto de vista teológico y dogmático sobre el asunto, pudiera llegar a concluir que su hija era una especie de aberración de la naturaleza. Pero puesto que tenía muchos otros asuntos en la cabeza y Susan no podía hacer magia en casa porque era menor de edad, relegaba en su mente aquella espinosa cuestión. Solamente le pedía que no hubiera varitas ni libros ni túnicas ni nada que pudiera vagamente evocar el mundo mágico a la vista de él y de sus demás hijos. Y Susan, consciente de aquel dilema espiritual que a veces rondaba el corazón y la mente de su padre, atendía escrupulosamente a la petición de su progenitor.

Por eso aquel verano, previo a comenzar su sexto año, Susan se había tenido que emplear a fondo para poder realizar un meticuloso y particularmente dificil trabajo de pociones para Slughorn sin incomodar a su padre. Además, recopilar documentación fue tarea ardua, sumada a analizarla y redactarla. Tras muchas horas encerrada en el cuarto que compartía con sus dos hermanas menores, un día Susan cerró satisfecha una carpeta que contenía sus pliegos de pergamino cuidadosamente redactados. Sonrió para sí. Estaba segura de que aquello merecía la máxima calificación.

Por eso, por lo muchísimo que le había costado elaborar aquello, lo que hizo Sirius le resultó tan sumamente intolerable.

En realidad, no había pasado de una travesura de chiquillos de segundo curso. Pero, como ya se ha dicho, había que estar en antecedentes para poder comprender, siquiera mínimamente, cómo se sintió Susan cuando, al depositar sobre la mesa de Slytherin su carpeta, todo su trabajo quedó cubierto de pestilentes salpicaduras de estiércol de dragón. Junto a ella, el rostro de Narcissa abandonaba su habitual palidez dejando paso a un rojo intenso consecuencia de la ira que sentía, mientras los estudiantes que se encontraban en ese momento en el Gran Comedor prorrumpían en gritos y carcajadas. Los ojos pálidos de Susan se posaron en la fuente de mayor escándalo, y no se sorprendió. Por supuesto, se trataba de Sirius.

No obstante, lo primero, y en eso coincidían las dos como buenas Slytherin, era salvar los muebles, así que contuvieron su rabia e hicieron oídos sordos a las burlas, y se esmeraron con hechizos de limpieza y desodorización. Había que entregar aquello en escasos diez minutos, y no estaban dispuestas a que su trabajo y sus expectativas de obtener excelentes calificaciones fueran a parar a la papelera sin más ni mas.

- La venganza es un plato que se toma frío.- Masculló Susan al oído de Narcissa, entre hechizo y hechizo. La joven Black le dirigió una mirada de soslayo que duró una décima de segundo. Suficiente para sellar un pacto.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

- Sinceramente, Boyle, lo más benévolo que merece es que se le arranque la piel a tiras, o algo por el estilo.- decía Narcissa. Estaban solas en el dormitorio femenino de sexto curso. Susan andaba colocando cosas en su armario y los cajones de su mesilla, mientras la benjamina de las hermanas Black la observaba apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, un gesto indolente pero no exento de astucia puesto que, mientras mostraba al mundo, Susan incluida, su porte de reina, controlaba perfectamente quién se movía por el corredor que conducía al dormitorio.

Susan dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de decir nada.

- ¿Estoy muy equivocada o las, por llamarlas de algún modo, "recompensas" que ha obtenido Sirius Black después de algunas bromas pesadas dirigidas a tu persona han tenido un marcado carácter físico? – murmuró tras meditar un segundo.

- ¡Ahhh! Mi joven primo tiene todavía mucho que aprender, ¿y...acaso no dice el refrán que la letra con sangre entra?.- contestó Narcissa. Sutil. No negaba ni reconocía nada, pero todo estaba clarísimo.

- Es evidente que ese tipo de medidas no conducen a nada con él. Los daños físicos le importan poco. Incluso diría que le hacen perseverar en su actitud- dijo Susan tranquilamente mientras depositaba unos zapatos en el fondo del armario.

Narcisa no dijo nada. Susan negó con la cabeza.

- Es evidente, Black, que por ese camino no se va a enderezar. Además, vengo observando que esas respuestas tienden a generar más simpatías entre los demás colectivos, especialmente entre sus compañeros de Casa. Después de una revancha le admiran y veneran todavía más.

- Es posible. Entonces, habría que cambiar de estrategia.

- Eso es.- Susan seguía colocando ropa cuidadosamente en sus cajones, completamente consciente de que los ojos azules de Narcissa estaban clavados en su espalda. Se levantó despacio y se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a ella. Entonces se permitió una media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es, entonces, lo que tiene usted en mente, señorita Boyle? – preguntó Narcissa cruzando los brazos con un ademán indolente.

Susan sonrió ampliamente. En aquel momento, aquella conversación había batido de largo la duración de cualquier otra que hubiera podido tener anteriormente con la joven Black. Un récord para el Guinness. Si es que ese tipo de cosas se hubieran registrado en aquel ridículo libro muggle. Curiosamente, otro hito se había alcanzado en ese momento. Por primera vez en seis años Narcissa la llamaba "señorita Boyle", en lugar de por su apellido a secas. Aquello implicaba todo un ascenso de categoría social en el dormitorio, aunque solamente estuvieran presentes ellas dos.

- Sugiero, señorita Black.- y lo dijo haciendo énfasis en el tratamiento.- atizar donde más le duele. En el prestigio de gamberro que tiene en su propia casa.-

Narcissa alzó las cejas levemente.

- ¿Alguna idea?

- Oh, si. En realidad, varias. Te aseguro que tu primo lamentará haber caído en Gryffindor...- Y diciendo aquello levantó hasta colocar a la altura de su cabeza el par de zapatillas de invierno que estaba a punto de colocar cuidadosamente debajo de su cama.

**Notas**

Esta es un historia pequeñita, de capítulos cortitos que espero no pase de diez precisamente por lo que es, una historietilla, que espero al final despierte una sonrisilla en los lectores.

Gracias Juanma por tus ánimos. Como pones los reviews desde anónimo no puedo contestarte personalmente. En esta ocasión leí tu review además un día que, para los que llevamos los sanfermines en los genes, era tristísimo. Aunque por ahí digan barbaridades del tipo de que estamos ávidos de sangre, eso no es verdad. Sentimos una pena terrible cuando ocurren desgracias y gozamos con las carreras limpias. En fin, vaya de pequeñísimo y humildísimo homenaje a Dani, nacido en Alcalá de Henares, Madrid, hijo y nieto de corredores y nieto de navarros, sangre del Viejo Reyno también, parafraseando a la jota:

_Se oyó en el Cielo una Jota_

_que hizo a San Fermín llorar_

_La cantaba un nieto de navarro, _

_nacido en la madrileña Alcalá_

_que ese día el encierro no verá_

¡Y ya me gustaría tener tiempo para actualizar todas mis historias (y añadir alguna otra que tengo en mente)! En fin. Poco a poco.

Bsos. Sorg.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Aquella mañana Sirius se había levantado contento. Se le había ocurrido otra broma pesada para la estirada de Cissy y estaba deseando llevarla a cabo. Si se daba prisa en salir de Transfiguraciones, aún le sobrarían algunos minutos para empezar a poner en práctica su plan antes de que comenzara la clase de Encantamientos. Se metió debajo de la cama silbando. Al cabo de unos segundos había dejado de hacerlo.

- ¿Dónde está mi zapato?

- ¿Tu zapato? .- preguntó James mientras metía dentro de la mochila el libro de Transfiguraciones.

- Me falta el zapato izquierdo.- dijo Sirius con la mitad del cuerpo reptando bajo la cama-. _Lumos_.

- ¿Qué haces así, Sirius? – Lupín, que acababa de regresar del cuarto de baño con Peter en los talones, contemplaba divertido el trasero de su amigo desde la puerta del dormitorio.

- Está buscando un zapato.- dijo James con sorna.- ¡Eh! ¡Tu, Peter! ¿Por qué no le ayudas? Al fin y al cabo, tu te mueves por los recovecos como si fueras un ratón.

Peter, siempre dispuesto a agradar a sus compañeros de dormitorio y halagado por las palabras de James, se apresuró a agacharse y a meter la cabeza bajo la cama.

- ¡Lo veo, lo veo! ¡Está allí! ¡En la esquina! – gritó entusiasmado.

- ¡Ah! Sí...- dijo Sirius – Hmmmpp. No lo alcanzo. Tendré que usar mi varita. – Salió de debajo de la cama y se dirigió a la mesita de noche.

- _Accio _Zapato – gritó Peter de pronto. - ¡Ahhhhh!

James y Sirius prorrumpieron en una sonora carcajada mientras Peter se pasaba la mano por la nariz ensangrentada. Lupín los miró con reprobación, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, se acercó hasta Pettiggrew y le tendió su pañuelo para que se limpiara.

- ¡Ay! Creí que ya me salía...- gimió Peter.- El zapato, con toda la suela por delante, había impactado en su rostro con fuerza. Peter lo miró con desconsuelo. Verdaderamente, pensó, Sirius tenía los pies grandes.

- Necesitas sólo un poco más de práctica.- dijo Remus. – Yo te ayudaré con el hechizo.

- Yo había pensado un _wingardium leviosa_.- intervino Sirius con los brazos cruzados y conteniendo la risa.- Una vez que la cama estuviera en el aire tú podrías haberte metido debajo para cogerlo.

- Excelente idea .- comentó James.- que podrías haber puesto en práctica si no fuera por la precipitación de Peter. Ahora llegaremos tarde a Transfiguraciones.- y cogió el zapato de las manos de Peter y lo lanzó a Sirius, que lo atrapó al vuelo.

- ¡Buena recepción del pase! – dijo James mirando a Peter de reojo.

- No seáis tan duros con él. El pobre lo intenta.- terció Lupin mientras ayudaba a Peter a levantarse.

- ¡Venga! ¡Va! ¡Que si volvemos a llegar tarde McGonegall se va a cabrear! – gritó James mientras corría escaleras abajo.

Sirius notó un cierto cosquilleo cuando puso el pie ¡por fin calzado! sobre el suelo del dormitorio. Miró con atención sus dos zapatos durante un segundo, y puesto que no observaba nada extraño, no le dio más importancia y salió corriendo detrás de James.

- ¡Tonto el último! - bramó mientras bajaba las escaleras como una exhalación. Lupín suspiró y se quedó parado en la puerta. Dejó pasar a Peter antes de cerrarla tras de sí.

**_Notas_**

Muchas gracias por los reviews a todos los que los han dejado, haya podido o no contestarlos personalmente. Er... si mis historias se publicaran...¡vendería cuatro mal contadas! juajajajaj. En cualquier caso, muchas gracias por los ánimos. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Minerva McGonegall paseó la vista por el alumnado. _Transfiguraciones, segundo curso, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw._ Una sola mirada le bastó para ir pasando lista mental. Estaban todos. ...¡Un momento! Potter y Black no estaban en su lugar habitual, esto es, al fondo del todo en el lado izquierdo. Minerva bajó la cabeza y sus ojos se toparon con dos rostros angelicales que sonreían con beatitud desde el pupitre central de la primera fila. Aquello era muy sospechoso, pero no podía perder tiempo averiguando qué tramaban. Respiró hondo y, encomendándose al espíritu de Godric, a las barbas de Merlín y a la paciencia del Santo Job, comenzó la clase.

- Muy bien. Hoy empezaremos a estudiar la transformación de las cerillas en agujas...

Sirius y James se repartieron codazos. Había colado. Nadie quería sentarse en la primera fila, demasiado cerca de la profesora y su nariz que parecía un radar de detección de fechorías. Ni siquiera el pelota de turno, un Ravenclaw llamado Sanders, ni tampoco la empollona de Lily Evans. No tratándose de la híper estricta Minerva. Pero resultaba ser que al final del último trimestre se habían dado cuenta de que, adelantando los pupitres un palmo, cualquiera que se sentara allí quedaba por debajo del campo de visión de la profesora, que tenía que hacer el gesto _ex profeso_ de agachar la cabeza para mirarlos. Podrían pasarse papelitos y mostrarse cualquier tontería de manera cómoda, ¡hasta comer grageas de todos los sabores! ¡Aquello era mejor incluso que la última fila!.

Cuando Minerva estaba repartiendo las cerillas para que empezaran a practicar, Sirius notó un cosquilleo en el pie. Miró debajo del pupitre y, ¡cual no sería su asombro!, observó que su zapato izquierdo se había transformado en una zapatilla con la cara de un gato de peluche en todo lo alto. Un gato de rayas que se parecía terriblemente a la profesora McGonegall. Transformada, por supuesto. ¡Hasta tenía aquellas inconfundibles marcas por debajo de los ojos! Sirius le dio un codazo a James y le hizo un gesto para que mirara. James tuvo que taparse la boca para contener la risa.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¡Es genial! – murmuró James por lo bajini.

- No tengo ni idea...

- ¡Vamos! ¡Cuéntamelo!

- Te digo que no lo se...

- ¿Crees que podrías hacer algo semejante con los zapatos de _Quejicus_?

- Shhhhhh

James se dio la vuelta y se topó con la mirada reprobadora de Lily Evans. Le devolvió una sonrisa perdonavidas y volvió a lo suyo.

- Como te iba diciendo, ¿podrías hacer que se convirtiera en una boa constrictor y le devorara, por ejemplo?

Los dos se rieron todo lo bajo que pudieron. Pero ni James ni Sirius recordaron que no estarían bajo la mirada escrutadora de la profesora, pero sí en el campo de acción de su fino oído. De repente, sintieron una presencia amenazadora frente a ellos. Los dos levantaron la cabeza a la vez. Sirius, de manera instintiva, encogió los pies y los metió bajo la silla.

- ¿Potter? ¿Black? ¿Tienen algún problema? – preguntó la profesora.

Los dos pusieron inmediatamente sus caras de angelitos y negaron con la cabeza.

- Muy bien, pues entonces espero que se concentren y comiencen a practicar.

- Si, profesora.- contestaron los dos al unísono. Minerva McGonegall, con la mosca tras la oreja, continuó repartiendo cerillas.

- _Miaouuuuuuuu_

La profesora se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta. El maullido venía de la primera fila. Y solo había dos alumnos allí sentados.

- ¡Potter! ¡Black! ¿Quién ha sido?

- Nosotros no hemos sido.- musitó Sirius. James, por su parte, encontraba divertido que el zapato se hubiera puesto a maullar, y procuraba por todos los medios contener la risa.

- ¡Levántense los dos! – Minerva, harta de la lata que le daba la pareja iba a separarlos cuando....

- _Miaouuuuuuu_

Esta vez, el zapato alzó más aún la voz y Minerva supo perfectamente que tenía que mirar hacia abajo. Sirius y James también habían bajado la cabeza, instintitivamente.

El rostro de la profesora McGonegall adquirió un levísimo tono rosado.

- ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor! No esperaba esto de usted, señor Black. ¡Y los dos están castigados!


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

- _Finite Incantatem_.- Murmuró Sirius apuntando con su varita a su par de zapatos. Los había colocado en un taburete para examinarlos. Seguían siendo el mismo par de zapatos, negros, con cordones... y completamente anodinos.- Venga, ahora vosotros.

Se habían refugiado en el dormitorio común para demorar lo posible el encuentro con el pelma de Julius Prewett, prefecto de sexto curso y firme candidato a premio anual que sin lugar a dudas les reprocharía haber perdido diez puntos con semejante tontería. Realmente no era mucho, pero Prewett quería que Gryffindor ganara ese año la Copa de las Casas porque pensaba que sería un mérito adicional que, llegado el caso, podría marcar la diferencia.

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué? – preguntó James sin levantar la vista de un grueso libraco de Transfiguraciones. Desgraciadamente, la profesora McGonegall se había pasado varios pueblos poniendo deberes, seguramente influenciada por la bromita. Y eso que no era para tanto.

- Porque no tengo ni idea de si mi contra hechizo ha funcionado.- contestó Sirius.- Así que ¡hala! Por turnos, todos a desencantar los zapatos.- Peter, que estaba sentado en el suelo observándolo, se levantó como si le hubieran puesto un muelle en el trasero y metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de la túnica.

- Si no funciona conjurándolo tú, tampoco lo hará si lo hacemos nosotros.- dijo Remus tranquilamente. Sirius se quedó pensativo mientras Peter le miraba indeciso con la varita a medio sacar. Remus tenía razón. Era una de las particularidades de _Finite Incantatem_. No dependía del poder del mago, si no del hechizo de partida, aunque funcionaba para casi todos. Lo había dicho el profesor Flitwick el trimestre pasado.

- Bueno, es igual. ¿Cuándo volvemos a tener Transfiguraciones?

- Dentro de tres días.

- Para entonces seguramente habrá decaído...

- Te recuerdo que os ha citado esta tarde en su despacho, y además nos la podemos encontrar por el castillo. Yo que tú me cambiaba de zapatos hasta que podamos comprobar que el encantamiento se ha desvanecido.

Sirius dedicó a Remus una mirada de fastidio. Pero tenía razón, así que sin decir nada más se dirigió a su baúl y extrajo otro par. Al fin y al cabo, a él le sobraban zapatos, como le sobraba de todo.

- Bien. ¿Qué clase nos toca ahora?

- Encantamientos.- dijo Remus consultando su reloj.- Y ya tenemos que irnos si no queremos llegar tarde. No tendría gracia que encima nos quitaran puntos por retrasarnos.

- Tendremos que salir. Peter, baja a la sala común y comprueba que Prewett no está.- dijo Sirius. Peter salió corriendo escaleras abajo mientras James, tras intercambiar una mirada de complicidad con Sirius, extraía de lo más profundo de su baúl su capa de invisibilidad.

- ¿Sabéis una cosa? Esa capa no nos va a librar indefinidamente de Prewett.- dijo Remus.

- Bueno, pero al menos lo retrasará todo lo posible...- Sirius se encogió de hombros mientras se hacía la lazada en el pie izquierdo.- ¿Quién crees que ha podido ser?

- No tengo ni idea.- contestó Remus.

- Tendremos que averiguarlo. Y de paso sonsacarle cómo lo hace. Sigo pensando que puede dar mucho juego con _Quejicus_.- terció James.

Entonces Peter, rojo y jadeante entró de nuevo en el dormitorio.

- No...no hay nadie abajo...- dijo sin resuello.

- Estupendo. Vámonos.

Mientras, en la entrada, dos figuras altas embutidas en los colores de Slytherin contemplaban los cuatro recipientes que marcaban la puntuación acumulada por las casas.

- Diez puntos es un castigo pobre.- dijo una de ellas.- y además no ha habido ninguna penalización física...

- Dale tiempo al tiempo.- Contestó la otra figura.- Y no olvides que a veces el daño moral es más devastador que el físico.

Las dos figuras volvieron a contemplar los marcadores y después se separaron.

---

Bien, el verano declina y vamos retornando poco a poco al ritmo y las costumbres habituales. Ha sido un buen verano, francamente. Y como vengo con energías renovadas, he rebuscado por ahí hasta dar con mi lj. Si, porque en tiempos yo tenía uno, al que dí un uso ínfimo. Me ha sido posible reactivarlo con una facilidad pasmosa. De momento es una birria, pero haré el firme propósito de mejorar. Os dejo la dirección en el perfil, por si a alguien alguna vez le apetece comentar.

Bsos. Sorg


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Por una vez en la vida, y sin que sirviera de precedente, Sirius y James estaban sentados aparentemente muy formales, esperando al profesor de Encantamientos.

- ¡Eh! .- una voz conocida se oyó a sus espaldas.- ¿Sabíais que Flitwick fue campeón de duelo? – Se volvieron para mirar de frente la cara colorada de un entusiasmado Eddie McMillan, un Hufflepuff de cara redonda y mofletes sonrosados que además era primo tercero o cuarto de Sirius.

- No lo sabía – dijo Sirius.- Pero... ¡si es diminuto!

James se encogió de hombros.- Mi abuelo es bajito y sin embargo tiene mucho poder... y en cambio... ¡mira a Hagrid!

- Tal vez la magia no tenga que ver con el tamaño.- terció Remus. Estaba sentado en la segunda fila. A su izquierda tenía al entusiasta Eddie, y a su derecha a Peter, que no perdía detalle de lo que hacía o decía Sirius.

- ¡Entonces aún hay esperanzas para Peter!.- Sirius y James rieron. El pequeño Peter se sonrojó y sonrió forzadamente.

- Yo creo que Hagrid es medio gi...- empezó a decir Eddie.

- ¡Shhhh! ¡Que ya ha entrado el profesor!

Los cinco se volvieron hacia el lugar de dónde provenía la voz. Lily Evans, de nuevo, los mirada con expresión severa.

- Ya está otra vez esa petarda empollona de Evans.- dijo Sirius. James alzó una ceja mientras dirigía una mirada perdonavidas a la niña.

- Lo que pasa es que le gusto.- soltó de pronto.

- ¿Tu crees? – la voz de Remus les llegó como un murmullo. James iba a contestar, pero recibió un codazo de Sirius. Fitwick podía ser extremadamente bajito, pero no era tonto. Sentado en lo alto de tres cojines los miraba fijamente.

- Bien, clase. Vamos a empezar con los encantamientos de movilidad, que sirven para que objetos inertes se desplacen como si estuvieran vivos...

- ¡Guay! ¡Ya me imagino a _Quejicus_ perseguido por una armadura! – murmuró James encantado. Sirius esbozó una media sonrisa. La clase comenzó.

El profesor Flitwick era muy didáctico y pedagógico. Recalcaba mucho lo esencial, de manera que la inmensa mayoría de sus alumnos pasaba sin demasiados problemas los exámenes del Ministerio, y además no tenía mal carácter. La clase proseguía tranquilamente. Habría transcurrido media lección cuando Sirius notó un cosquilleo en los pies. Miró debajo del pupitre, un tanto inquieto. Sus zapatos seguían como si tal cosa, anodinos, negros, relucientes... un par de zapatos sin más ni más. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a prestar atención. Verdaderamente, aquellos encantamientos de movilidad podían dar mucho juego en futuras travesuras... _Cissy perseguida por... ¿el paragüero de pata de troll? Tal vez... Bueno, igual no era tan buena idea, al fin y al cabo a su madre le gustaba mucho..._ y con ese tipo de pensamientos en mente a Sirius se le pasó toda la lección.

Toda la clase estaba en silencio mientras el profesor hacía aparecer en la pizarra los deberes cuando...

- ¡Desenfunda, vaquero! – una voz recia y fuerte retumbó entre las paredes del aula.

- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?.- preguntó Flitwick atisbando entre la multitud. Los alumnos se miraron unos a otros, atónitos. Una parte de ellos, los que eran de sangre pura, se preguntaba qué era eso de un vaquero y qué demonios significaba aquello de desenfundar. Los más precoces, incluso, se daban codazos y se intercambian miradas significativas, que dejaban perplejos a los que no habían entendido en absoluto el sentido de la frase. Los que sí sabían de qué iba se repartían entre los que se tapaban la boca para no reírse y los que abrían mucho los ojos, asombrados del nivel de descaro. Entre estos últimos se encontraba, por supuesto, Lily Evans.

- ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! – tres explosiones, como tres cañonazos se escucharon de pronto.

Eddie McMillan se tapó la cabeza con las manos; Lily Evans dio un salto y, sin pensar en nada, sacó la varita; Peter salió corriendo hacia la puerta y dos o tres Hufflepuffs se cayeron de sus sillas.

-¡ Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor! – chilló Flitwick.- ¡Y están castigados! ¡Los dos!


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Como muy bien señaló la profesora McGonegall, los señores Black y Potter habían tenido mucha suerte con el hecho de que el curso académico hubiera comenzado en jueves, porque para el viernes a la hora de comer, cuando terminaron las clases de la semana, ya habían hecho acopio de un inventario de fechorías casi inédito en los anales de los últimos cincuenta años.

Para empezar, los impredecibles zapatos de Sirius, y eso que había ido usando los cuatro pares que traía, habían incomodado puntualmente a los cuatro jefes de casas durante sus respectivas lecciones inaugurales. Esto había tenido como primera consecuencia la acumulación de cuatro castigos que tendrían que cumplir, comenzando por aquel mismísimo primer fin de semana. Adicionalmente, estaba la consiguiente merma de puntos. El asunto de la retirada de puntos también tenía su miga: como si una misteriosa regla de matemáticas mágicas rigiera la travesura, cada profesor duplicaba el número total de puntos que retiraba. Para cuando le llegó el turno a Slughorn, el jefe de Slytherin se sintió mágicamente compelido a retirar ochenta puntos, algo totalmente fuera de lugar si se consideraba la trastada de manera aislada, pero muy lógico contemplando la trayectoria de los dos alumnos en los dos últimos días. Por supuesto, los Gryffindor protestaron airadamente, absolutamente convencidos de que había un componente de parcialidad anti Gryffindor _¿Acaso se podía esperar otra cosa de un Slytherin?_

No obstante, Horace se dio cuenta de que solamente quedaban veintidós rubíes en el recipiente de Gryffindor, de manera que si aplicaba la sustracción tal y como la había impuesto dejaría el marcador en números rojos, bueno, aunque en este caso solamente en sentido figurado, porque ya eran rojos los puntos de Gryffindor, y concluyó que sería suficiente con dejarlo a cero, de manera que finalmente rebajó la merma en cincuenta y ocho puntos. Los Slytherin – y también los Ravenclaw, aunque éstos no dijeron nada – pensaron que aquello sí que constituía trato de favor. A favor de los Gryffindor, claro está, aunque éstos siguieron voceando airadamente sobre la injusticia del caso. Probablemente, Horace se había ablandado al contemplar la expresión de desolación en el rostro de su alumna favorita, aquella Gryffindor hija de muggles llamada Lily Evans...

Para colmo también estaba Julius Prewett. Quedaron a su merced después de comer cuando una de las escaleras, de manera impredecible, cambió de posición dejándolos arrinconados frente al airado prefecto.

Prewett les dijo que eran una vergüenza para Gryffindor y ellos le respondieron que sólo estaba interesado en ser Premio Anual. El prefecto acabó despotricando lo indecible y se marchó hecho una Furia, mascullando entre dientes amenazas variopintas. James comentó que debería haber estado en Slytherin.

Las dos figuras altas volvieron a encontrarse frente a los cuatro relojes. Susan miró a Narcissa y alzó una ceja.

- Ha comenzado el descrédito... - Murmuró.

- Eso parece.- Contestó Narcissa consultando su reloj. – Bien... espero que el castigo de MacGonegall sea ejemplarizante... del de Slughorn, la verdad, después de lo visto... no espero gran cosa...

Susan esbozó una sonrisa. Narcissa tenía una vena temperamental y explosiva, como buena Black, pero la controlaba muy bien. Al menos, mejor de Bellatrix.

- Bueno, me espera Lucius, te veré más tarde en el dormitorio.

- Hasta luego, entonces.

- Hasta luego.

Susan se retiró por un pasillo lateral. _Los enemigos de tus enemigos son tus amigos... _Había intimado con Narcissa más que la mayoría de las chicas de Slytherin, aunque tuvieran un pedigrí mágico que se remontara a los mismísimos tiempos de Merlín. Y todo gracias al primito recalcitrante. Susan entonces pensó en Sirius. _Hmmmm... tal vez.... sólo tal vez... no fuera del todo un caso perdido..._


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

- Es hora de bajar a cenar.- Dijo Remus. Sirius y James no se movieron de sus camas. Estaban agotados. McGonegall los había entregado a Argus Filch, el conserje de pelo grasiento y asqueroso, que ahora además tenía una mascota, un cachorro de gato feo y despeluchado al que no paraba de sobetear. El conserje les había hecho sacar brillo a todos los trofeos de la Sala de Trofeos, _estilo muggle_, por supuesto. Era un castigo que, al menos una vez al trimestre, gustaba mucho al hombre. Los alumnos estaban convencidos de que le ahorraban trabajo.

- Ha sido asqueroso.- dijo James,- ¡Pobres muggles! Lo que tienen que hacer para tener sus casas limpias... Aunque lo peor ha sido lo de la copa esa de tu prima Bellatrix...¿eh, Sirius?

Sirius no contestó. Contemplaba el techo pensativo, con los brazos cruzados bajo su nuca.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó solícito Peter y extendió una mano para tocarle el hombro. Finalmente, no se atrevió.

- Estaba pensando...

- Eso ya se ve.- Murmuró Remus.

- ...Estaba pensando que no tengo ninguna seguridad de haber neutralizado el hechizo. ¡Podrá volver a ocurrir en cualquier momento! Y entonces...

- Entonces no haríamos otra cosa que acumular castigos.- Terminó James. Lo mejor será que te hagas con otros zapatos.

- ¡Eso es justo lo que estaba pensando! James, préstame uno de tus pares.

- ¿Yo? Yo iba a sugerir que le pidieras a tu madre que te enviara unos...

- Si, claro.... entonces nos daríamos por vencidos y... ¡Señores! ¿Dónde quedaría nuestra reputación de excelsos magos de segundo curso?

- ¡Claro! ¡Claro! – Dijo Peter. Como siempre, estaba absolutamente pendiente de lo que decía y hacía Sirius. James le dirigió una mirada indolente.

"Y puede que lo lamentáramos" – pensó Remus, pero no dijo nada. El conocía bastante bien el temperamento de la madre de Sirius, y no descartaba que montara en cólera porque su primogénito hubiera sido hechizado de aquella manera. Podría incluso llegar a enviar un par dotado de un embrujo aún peor.

- ¡Venga! James, dame uno de tus pares.

James sacó a regañadientes un par de su baúl, pero resultó que Sirius tenía los pies más grandes que él.

- ¡Yo! ¡Yo tengo un par sobrante! – Se ofreció Peter.

- Primero probaré los de Remus. Creo que su pie es más parecido al mío que el tuyo.- Contestó Sirius. Peter no pudo ocultar un gesto de decepción.

Remus suspiró. Pero finalmente sus pies eran más grandes que los de Sirius. Por fin le tocó el turno al ansioso Peter. Y esta vez sí le valían. Le quedaban un poco anchos, pero podía caminar con ellos. Sirius frunció un poco el ceño al mirarse los pies mientras Peter palmoteaba entusiasmado.

- _Fregoteo_.- Murmuró Sirius. Contempló el resultado. Se había producido una sensible mejoría, pero aún así no eran como sus zapatos...¡En fin!- pensó.- Tendría que aguantarse hasta que resolvieran el asunto.

- ¡Vale! ¡Ya podemos ir a cenar! – Dijo entontes. Peter volvió a palmotear. James iba a hacer algún comentario seguramente mordaz sobre la devoción de Peter hacia Sirius cuando una figura apareció en la puerta. Era Julius Prewett.

- ¡Oh, no!

- Señores.- Dijo Prewett lanzándoles una mirada que tenía mucho de intimidatoria.- Tenemos que hablar. ¡Y muy seriamente! – Y entró en el dormitorio cerrando mágicamente la puerta tras de sí.

Mientras, en otro dormitorio en las mazmorras, otra figura hacía entrada. Se trataba de Narcissa Black. Tenía las mejillas un poco coloradas y una brizna de hierba en su capa, a la altura del hombro. Susan sonrió para sus adentros mientras consultaba su reloj.

- Ahora Prewett debe estar sermoneándoles.- Dijo tranquilamente. Conocía muy bien al prefecto de Gryffindor. Un comentario inocente aquí.... otro allá... había ayudado a que Prewett tuviera clarísimo que, si no detenía aquello inmediatamente, ya podía ir diciendo adiós a sus aspiraciones.

- Puedo imaginarlo, colorado hasta las raíces del pelo.- Susan medio sonrió.

- Creí que te gustaba...- Murmuró Narcissa mientras, cuidadosamente, colgaba en una percha su capa y la metía en su armario.

- Eso fue hace tiempo.- Contestó Susan.

- ¿Llegasteis a salir juntos? – Narcissa frunció la nariz al detectar una mancha verdosa en las faldas de la prenda.

- Si. Unos meses. Pero aquello no podía funcionar. Demasiado... diferentes.

- ¿Quién rompió?

- Él.

- ¿Fue completamente idea suya o también hubo que ayudarle un poquillo a decidirse? – Narcissa estaba ahora quitándose las botas.

- ¿Tu que crees?

- Yo creo... _Fregoteo_... que el sombrero te puso aquí por lo que te puso.... bueno, estas botas ya están decentes...- Cissy levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a la cara a su compañera. Sus ojos azules registraron la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de aquella bruja. Narcissa no pudo menos que alzar una ceja e inclinar ligeramente la cabeza en un claro gesto de admiración.


End file.
